1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook and, more specifically, to a notebook with a retractable antenna installed in a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notebooks are now commonly used for personal computing. Because they are small and light, notebooks are suitable to be taken out of the home or office for document processing. Because wireless transmission techniques are maturing, hard-wire connection with electric network lines is no longer needed to transmit electrical signals, and signals may be received or transmitted from anywhere in a wireless manner.
As wireless transmission techniques develop, antenna 112 design becomes important. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a notebook 100 according to the prior art. FIG. 2 is a function block diagram of the notebook 100 in FIG. 1. The notebook 100 comprises a housing 102, a memory 104 installed in the housing 102 for storing programs 105 and data 106, a processor 108 electrically connected with the memory 104 for processing programs 105 and data 106, a display panel 110 installed in the housing 102 for displaying picture images, and an antenna 112. The antenna 112 is set on a motherboard inside the housing 102 of the notebook 100. Therefore, the antenna 112 often does not receive signals properly, due to a limited bandwidth.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a notebook with a retractable antenna, installed in the housing, that has a higher bandwidth.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a notebook of which the status of the antenna can be known.
According to the claimed invention, a notebook comprises a housing, a memory installed in the housing for storing programs and data, a processor electrically connected to the memory for processing programs and data, a display panel installed in the housing for displaying picture images, a retractable antenna installed in the housing and an LED for signaling on and off of the antenna.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the antenna protrudes from the housing, when in use, so as to achieve higher bandwidths.
It is another advantage of the present invention that the LED can signal on and off of the antenna so that a user can know the status of the antenna.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.